How and Ways to annoy the Reborn character boys!
by aedrian9
Summary: come, and go here to read some fun ways to annoy and prank our famous characters boys in reborn! I know you will love it! please don't copy my Idea! hehehe! I'll teach you how to annoy and pranks our beloved Vongola boys, Shimon boys, Millefiore Famiglia, and otherhandsome family boys. just review me who you want to annoy and I write some ways to annoy them.
1. Chapter 1(Giotto)

**How and Ways to annoy the Reborn character boys!**

**Author Note:** Guys, I just published this in my iPhone; so I still can't publish some of my stories' chapters because I'm busy, but maybe next month I could update my stories! So bear with me guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR! People who're going to read this, don't copy it, okay?! Or else I would do something terrible or I might stop and then decide whether or not to update my stories or not! Your choice!

**Chapter 1: How to annoy and prank Giotto!**

1) Tell him that he was _soooo_ pretty that he could win in a beauty pageant!

2) When he's doing his paperwork; shout somewhere in the mansion that there's an attack by their family's enemy. Then when he's left his office, hide all the pens and pencils in the mansion so that when he comes back he won't be able to do his paperwork and will get scolded by G.

3) Go to his office and start crying about how you can't find a sewing machine. And when he asked you why you need it; tell him that you need it so you can make his dress for the party and let him put it on; then start running for your life afterwards.

5) Lie to him about some guy wants to confess to him and is waiting at the front door of their mansion.

6) Continuing #5; when he finally know the truth and started yelling and calling you, RUN! And yell and go to Alaude and tell him that Giotto is going to terrorize you and then let him handle Giotto, Fighting HIM TO DEATH.

7) When his asleep in his room, put on make up on his face and started designing his hair.

8) Continuing #7, when he wakes up and started yelling and asking who did that to him and when he found out it's you, start running around the mansion while chuckling and laughing like crazy. And praise yourself that you're the best because you're the only one who can do that to him.

9) Take a microphone, that is loud enough for the whole people in the mansion and even the guardians to hear you, when you turn on the mike, start yelling that,

"I SAW GIOTTOOOOO! KISSING SOMEONE IN HIS OFFICE AND ITS A GUY! A G.U.Y, K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

And then run for your life. _Again_.

10) When you're at his office, you just stare at him and start to creep him out by laughing, giggling, and chuckling.

11) Continuing #10, if he asked you why are you laughing, giggling, and chuckling. Don't answer him for a minutes and just smile at him like you're an idiot then tell him,

"I was just imagining that you are making out with some guy, because I can only look at you like a girl. I can't imagine you making out with a **girl** so instead I pair you out with a **guy**! And you know what?! You and the guy I imagine are a perfect couple! So cute!"

Then you start running out of the mansion for your life _since you really_ depend on it. _Again_.

11) Tell him, he should just wear girls' clothing instead of boys' clothing because it suited him _perfectly_.

12) Tell G a lie, that Giotto wasn't doing his paperwork so that he could scold him and start shooting him with his famous gun.

13) Put a dress in his bed and some sandals, and make-ups; and then leave a note that says, "for you, so you can have something to dress for your date~".

14) Take a cake with you whenever you go to his office and just eat it there, since he couldn't concentrate on his work and got envy since you got to eat the cake.

15) When he was sleeping in his office, you can wake him up by yelling in his office like "ATTACK, HELP!" or "G IS COMING!".

**Hope you like it, well next week maybe I can update my other stories soon. Well my beta****-****reader is kind of busy for her exam****s****, so I can't edit my stories' chapters. So maybe next week, I think, that I'll be updating them.**

**Review guys! And if you like it, then just request who you want to annoy and I'll write about them on how to annoy them.**

**See you again~ ciao~ ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2(G)

**How and Ways to annoy the Reborn character boys!**

**Author Note:** Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you want to know how to prank or want to annoy the other character you love in KHR, just review here and I'll teach about how to annoy and prank them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR! People who're going to read this, don't copy it, okay?! Or else I would do something terrible or I might stop and then decide whether or not to update my other stories! Your choice!

let's thanks Glassed-loner-san for editing my story

* * *

**Chapter 2: How to annoy and prank G!**

1) Take his gun and hide them from him.

2) Dye his hair pink so you won't be confused if it was pink or red.

3) Tell him that he is an old geezer and no one will like him because he has wrinkles on his face, and then run for your life when he starts shooting at you.

4) Tell him, he's a pink headed octopus.

5) Make Daemon to make you look like Alaude and start going crazy in his room, that'll make him faint.

6) Go to town and look for his fan-girls/fan-club and tell them that he was looking for a wife and they only have to go in the mansion and kiss him, so he will know who he wants.

7) When all of the guardians are in Giotto's office, and you, start laughing like a crazy woman and just point to G; so you could freak him out.

8) Tell G to go outside because it's Giotto's order; but when he came out he didn't know his fan-girls were waiting for him and taking the right time to ravish him to death.

9) Steal his arrow and bow and when all of you are in the garden having a relaxing time, go get his bow that was hiding in the bushes and then hide in there; then you shot out from the bushes and start yelling, "G, YOU ARE A PROBLEM TO THE MALE SPECIES BECAUSE OF YOUR FRILLY PINK HAIR! DIE!" then start shooting arrows at him.

10) Tell Daemon if he can make an illusion of a pink dress to G and the latter had already wore it when he was walking to town.

11) Write in a paper that say,** "kick me if you're a guy and if you're a girl kiss me! And if you're a gay chase me to death and yell that you want to marry me".**

12) Continuing #11; slap G in the back as to tape the note as he walked to town, then go tell the other guardians secretly that there will be a great show to watch if they're at a roof top so that they can see how G'll be kicked, kissed and chased by gays.

13) Stare at G with wide eyes for an hour then start laughing on the floor and say, "G, I didn't know you're a—complete—dumb-ass, 'cause you just dyed your own hair pink."

* * *

Hope you like it; well next week maybe I can update my other stories soon. Well my beta-reader is kind of busy for her exams, so I can't edit my stories' chapters. So maybe next week, I think, that I'll be updating them.

Review guys! And if you liked it, then just request who you want to annoy and I'll write about on how to annoy them.

See you again~ ciao~ ciao~


End file.
